Behind The Scenes at MI High
by llamasinflyingtractors
Summary: A series of one-shots looking into Dan and Zoe's relationship off the screens, as well as the daily struggles faced by the teenage spies. Chapter 14-Excuses Part 3 (Final 'excuses' one! Woo!). Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or any of the characters.
1. Thank You

**_Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism welcome! I will try to update as often as i can, but i can't promise every day, sorry :-)x I thought it was a shame Dan and Zoe didn't officially get together in the last episode, so I wrote this. Enjoy and review please!_**

_Set after the last scene in Series 6, 'The Final Endgame' _

* * *

The team stood together, united once again, the feeling of satisfaction in the air.

Zoe turned to Dan.

"Thanks." she smiled at him. He smiled back. "No problem." he said, before glancing at the ground nervously. Aneisha noticed the couple, and discretely crept away, beckoning the others to follow her, before hiding behind a nearby bush.

Dan leaned forward hesitantly. He tilted his head to the right, before kissing her softly on the lips, trying to ignore the sparks that flew when they touched.

It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. The outside world just faded away, taking all the troubles with it. Zoe's arms automatically wrapped round his neck, and his arms around her waist.

Tom and Aneisha watched from behind the bush in amusement, Frank and Stella in surprise. Aneisha noticed their shocked expression. "You never noticed that they fancied each other?" she asked. Frank and Stella shook their heads, and Aneisha raised an eyebrow. " It was blatantly obvious to everyone but you two" she explained, then turned back to the couple. Zoe drew back slightly, then rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and sighing in content.

Tom emerged from the bush, chuckling at the expressions on their faces, and soon the others followed lead. Dan and Zoe looked at them in frustration and drew back. "You guys are so annoying." muttered Dan, looking at the ground.

Aneisha chuckled and went up to Zoe. "You finally kissed then." she said, hiding a smile. Zoe's brow furrowed. ''Finally?'' she asked. Aneisha nodded.''oh yes," she grinned, " me and tom thought you'd never kiss, that you'd both be too shy.'' she said. ''Turns out we were wrong.''

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what to change please! **_

_**Thank-you for reading!**_

_**Kate x**_


	2. Suspicion

"Hey," Zoe smiled at the approaching figure. Dan gave a small smile back and came to stand next to her. He took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie together sometime?" he stammered. Zoe smiled at how nervous he was.  
"Not like a date or anything, just hanging out, the two of us." explained Dan. Zoe nodded then looked at him. "I'd love to," she smiled. Dan grinned back at her triumphantly "Cool!"he said, before rushing off, leaving a very amused Zoe in his wake.

* * *

_2 weeks_ later

Dan smiled in content as he watched the film. Zoe was at in the adjacent chair, holding his hand. He leaned over to her.  
"You've seriously never been to the cinema before?" he asked in astonishment. Zoe shook her head, and was about to say something, when she felt a buzzing in her pocket.  
"Oh you're joking," she heard Dan mutter as he discovered the flashing pencil. Fortunately they were sat on the end of the row, for just such an emergency, but it was still annoying.  
"Come on." he prompted, tugging on her hand. Zoe gave a sigh before exiting the building.

* * *

The couple snuck through the school silently. It was a Saturday, and neither of them thought the building was occupied, but it was always safer to check. They got into the cupboard safely and pulled the lever, quickly transporting them down to HQ. Dan and Zoe stepped out the lift, and joined Tom, Aneisha, Stella and Frank.

Stella looked at them disapprovingly. "20 minutes agents. It should have been quicker. What happened?" she said, waiting for an explanation.  
Dan took a deep breath."We were on-ow!" he broke off when Zoe stood on his foot. "In traffic." she finished quickly, ignoring the skeptical looks from Tom and Aneisha, who were busy whispering between themselves.  
Frank stepped forward and gave a cough.

"All we called you for was to test you on your reaction times; getting here as quickly as possible. Agents dismissed" he said. Dan sighed in frustration. "That's all you wanted to tell us?" he asked in disbelief. Frank and Stella nodded. Dan gave another frustrated sigh, before walking out, closely followed by Zoe, Aneisha and Tom.

The lift reached the cupboard with a ping and the four agents stepped out. Aneisha looked at Dan and Zoe suspiciously."So what we you really doing?" she asked inquisitively. Dan and Zoe shared a glance.

"We told you," said Zoe, not quite able to look Aneisha in the eye," We got stuck in traffic." Aneisha raised an eyebrow. "Not dressed like that you didn't." she pointed out.

Zoe was wearing a black, sparkly t-shirt with leggings, and Dan was wearing his best shirt and jeans. Dan and Zoe sighed in defeat. Dan held up his hand. "Fine, we were at the movies. Happy now?" he asked, then watched Tom and Aneisha high-five in confusion. Their friends were so normal.

Aneisha caught them staring at her and Tom. "We discuss a lot of things, today's topic was whether you two were on a date or not." she explained. Dan and Zoe both nodded and shared a worried glance.

"Do you think they stalk us?" Dan whispered in her ear. Zoe let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, definitely"

* * *

_**Please review, thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed this story, i read all the reviews, they made me smile:-)x**_


	3. Facebook

_**Hi!**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favourited/followed this story; I really appreciate your support:-) x**_

* * *

Dan quickly typed in his Facebook password and clicked on the login button. Zoe watched him in interest. "What's that?" she asked, referring to the webpage on the screen. Dan looked at her in surprise. "You don't know what Facebook is?" Zoe looked at him in confusion.

"Facebook?" she asked. Dan sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do. He gestured for her to pull up a chair. "Facebook is like a giant network of people." he explained, "People you know send you friend request, and once you've accepted it, they can see everything you write on your wall, and all the photos you upload."

Zoe nodded then frowned, "What's your wall?"she asked. Dan sighed, and clicked 'Create an Account'. Best just to show her, he thought.

* * *

"Wow!" said Zoe excitedly, "This is amazing," she enthused. Dan chuckled and looked at the profile page they had spent the past two hours making. Her name was Zoe London, as it was on the school register, due to the fact she was meant to be Frank's niece. She already had 9 friends:  
Dan  
Aneisha  
Tom  
Rose (her foster mum)  
Jake (her foster dad)  
Roly  
Melissa  
And finally, Byron.

Dan looked in satisfaction at the page, when he realised there was something missing.  
"Profile Picture" he clicked his fingers. Zoe sighed. "I hate having my photo taken." she admitted. Dan shrugged dismissively.  
"I've got some taken at the Christmas Ball, we'll use one of them." he smiled. The two filtered through the photos carefully, eventually settling on one taken by Aneisha at the beginning of the evening.  
Zoe and Dan were standing outside the hall, their hands linked together. They were smiling, and both were deliriously happy.  
Almost immediately after it had been uploaded, Aneisha commented on it.  
'Aww, you two make a great couple :-) x' it read.

Dan sighed in annoyance at her comment and clicked off the photo.  
Suddenly, there was a vibration in Zoe's pocket. She checked her phone then sighed.  
"Rose says I have to go." she informed him sadly. Dan looked at her in surprise then looked at the time. She'd been her for over 4 hours. He nodded and led her to the hallway and opened the door, revealing Rose's car in the drive. Rose beckoned for her to come quickly.  
Before she left, Dan turned to her and hugged her tightly.  
"See you soon." she whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled back. She gave him a final wave and got into her car.


	4. Love?

_**Heyy,**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a while!I feel really guilty:-( I was busy and had a case of writers block:-)**_

_**Thanks for all the feedback and comments, hope this chapter is ok, it's a bit of an experiment:-/**_

* * *

Was it love?

The way your heart skipped a beat every time you saw them?

Wanting to be with them every waking moment. Is that love?

Whatever it was, it seemed to overtake your every thought, in a way neither of them thought possible.

Trying to concentrate on something other than them became a difficult task, not smiling whenever they crossed your mind? Impossible.

* * *

Admittedly, asking her out to the Easter ball had terrified him, but Dan was glad of it now. He watched as she ran towards him, her flowery skirt swirling in the spring breeze, her fiery red locks flowing out behind her.

"You look great!" he said, looking over her outfit. Zoe laughed. "So do you." she complimented. Mr Flatley danced past them, waving hankies and bells this way and that way, singing something about islands. The couple looked at each other and laughed. " Regional Champion?" asked Zoe. "Really?" Dan laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh. with moves like that? Definitely!"

* * *

Tom and Aneisha watched the young couple as they danced under the starlight together and smiled at each other. Both Dan and Zoe were usually very private in their affection for each other, but at times like this, neither seemed to notice the world around them. Tom saw Melissa watching them jealously and nudged Aneisha. Aneisha followed his gaze and chuckled when she saw the sour expression on the student president's face.

Melissa watched Dan and Zoe dance together in anger. She was better than Zoe in every way. Why wasn't that her there in Dan's arms? With an annoyed 'humph', Melissa went off, determined to stop them somehow.

Dan leaned in towards her, her breath tickling his face. They leaned in further, lips almost touching when...

"Dan, can you just sign this form for me?"

Curse Melissa and her 'impeccable' timing, thought Zoe, but she just smiled at Melissa, and waited until she'd left. Judging by the expression on Dan's face it looked like he was having exactly the same thought.

"I swear she did that on purpose." he muttered. Zoe chuckled and leaned in again, his face so close, she could feel the warmth radiating off it. She tilted her head to one side, leaned in and...

"Oops! Zoe, almost forgot! You too!" Melissa giggled.

Zoe unwillingly signed the form then turned back to Dan. "That was on purpose aswell." she noted. Dan nodded and took her hand. "Come on. I have something to show you." he said before pulling her through the crowds of people.

"They've left." observed Aneisha, watching the couple. Tom grinned, then continued tapping on the keys of his DS furiously. "Probably something to do with Melissa I think. She kept interrupting them when they we-LEVEL 99! I am...the champion" Tom said dramatically. Aneisha sighed, and searched for the couple once more in the busy field.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	5. Sister

_**Hi guys,**_

_**Here's the next chapter. it's slightly upsetting, and something very close to my heart, but you've all been so lovely so far i decided to upload it anyway. Thank-You to everyone who reviewed and followed/ favourited this story. I honestly read every review written and try to take on board any criticism.**_

* * *

Zoe ran up to Dan excitedly. "Guess what?" she asked. Dan looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked. Zoe grinned. "I'm gonna have a sister!" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot. Dan smiled at her. ''Cool!'' he said. Zoe grinned again.''Very cool." she pointed out before rushing off to tell Tom and Aneisha.  
If you haven't guessed by now, Zoe was very excited about having a sister. When her foster parents first told her, she jumped up and down on the spot, and was possibly more excited than the parents. Zoe's excitement was infectious, and soon the whole class was excited about it, including Mr McNab.

* * *

It was another normal, working day, and the class were reading a story called 'The Tulip Touch'. Well, the class were pretending to read it anyway, mostly they were throwing paper aeroplanes or in Zoe's case, daydreaming about her sister.

Mr Flatley came in and whispered something to Mr McNab.  
"Zoe,"said the strict deputy head, looking upset, "Can you go and see Mr Flatley please?" he asked. Zoe nodded in confusion and followed the kindly headmaster out of the room.  
Mr McNab looked sadly at the class sadly. "Students, as you know, Zoe's parents were going to have a child soon." he said quietly, unable to comprehend the news. The class strained to hear him. "Today, Zoe's mum was rushed to hospital where she had the child." Mr McNab sighed, "It was born 3 months premature and won't survive."

The class were silent as they processed the news. Having heard so much about the child, they'd just taken it for granted that it would live. Melissa's eyes filled with tears, whereas Dan couldn't process the thought, and was completely silent. Mr Flatley entered quietly.

"Dan..." he said quietly, indicating that he should go and speak to Zoe. He nodded and silently walked out of the room and went to where Zoe was sat, staring at the floor. She didn't look up at him, but she knew he was there.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Zoe didn't utter a sound, but for the first time in a long time, she cried. Cried for what could've been amazing, so cruelly taken away. It was times like this when Zoe wondered, if God was there, why did he let this happen?

"She's still alive you know." whispered Dan. Zoe nodded. "Can I go and see her?" she asked Frank. He nodded sadly and went off to arrange transport. Dan stood up, and held out a hand to her. Willingly, she took it, and followed him out on to the car park where Frank was waiting.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and rushed to the Special Care Baby Unit (SCBU). Zoe pushed through the crowd of people around the incubator and looked at her sister. She was beautiful.

She put her hand in and the baby reached up and grasped her finger, clutching it tightly. Zoe gasped, and tears filled her eyes again. Zoe's foster parents watched in distress, helpless from the other side of the room. The nurses looked at Zoe sympathetically, and turned to Dan.

"Will Zoe be alright when she dies?" a nurse asked him quietly. Dan looked at Zoe who was gazing at the baby lovingly. "I think she should stay." he said. Nodding, the nurse bustled off and began meddling with the various machines surrounding the baby. Zoe felt Dan stand behind her, and knew time was running out. "How long has she got?" she asked a nurse. The nurse sighed. "2 minutes at most." she said sadly.

Zoe nodded and turned back to the incubator. She clutched at Dan's hand tightly as she watched the baby struggle for breath, it's chest rising and falling rapidly. The nurses bustled around busily, meddling with the machines, but to no avail. Zoe put her hand in and felt the baby's minuscule fingers clasp round it. The constant beeping of the machines stopped, and the baby lay completely still, holding Zoe's finger. The nurses gave a small nod to Dan and Frank. It was over.

Dan could feel Zoe trembling violently. He felt her sob, and hugged her tightly, the tears seeping through his shirt. Zoe pulled back and turned to one of the nurses. "Thank-you." she whispered. The nurse smiled and nodded at her before bustling off. Thank-you for trying to save her. Thank-you for not giving up no matter what.  
She didn't even know the baby properly, yet was so upset by her death, passers-by must have thought they'd known each other for years.  
Zoe turned away. She couldn't watch anymore. Her head began spinning, and the walls and colours twisted and morphed into abnormal patterns. Noticing her dizziness, Dan held her hand and checked her pulse without her noticing. Dan gave Frank a small nod, then rushed round and caught her just before she collapsed.

* * *

**_This made me cry as I wrote it so please, please, pleeeease be careful what you write._**

**_Thanks again for being great :)_**

**_Kate x_**

**_p.s. over 1000 views! THANK-YOU!_**


	6. Sister part 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating again :( Here is the second part to 'Sister'.**_

_**Thank-You for the absolutely LOVELY reviews, you were all amazing and i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :)**_

_**Thank-you all sooooooooooo much :) x **_

_**x Kate x **_

* * *

Zoe's eyes flickered open and she gazed at the pristine white walls of the hospital. Dan walked in and ran up to her, hugging her tightly. He pulled back and kissed her on the head. "We were so worried!" he exclaimed "Aneisha and Tom went to get some food. They should be here soon."

Zoe smiled at him then leaned back against her pillows. Sadness clouded her eyes as she remembered her sister. "What happened to her?" she asked, dreading the answer. Dan sighed and took her hand. "They are still running tests on the blood they took before she died. they'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

After her collapse, Zoe was released from the hospital almost immediately; the doctors blaming it on shock triggered by the sudden and unexpected death of her sister  
At school, Zoe was met with a sea of apologetic faces, but all of them were unsure what to say to her, even Dan. He called  
Aneisha over. "Can you talk to her? I think it's a girl thing." he explained.

Aneisha promised to do so, and sure enough, the two were chatting the entire duration of lunch. Zoe felt glad to have someone to talk to about it, and Aneisha was glad to help her friend. Dan was great, thought Zoe, but this wasn't really his thing.

Soon after their 'girl talk', Zoe walked back to her desk, feeling a lot better than before. She was met by Melissa, who looked, for the first time in a while, apologetic. "Sorry." Melissa said quietly. "For your sister a-and for the Easter Ball. I shouldn't have interrupted." Melissa admitted. Zoe nodded and the two stood in silence for a while, then Melissa rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small knitted cardigan, before placing it in Zoe's hand.

"I made this for her. I'm really sorry." Melissa said. Zoe looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Thank-you." she whispered. melissa nodded and walked off, leaving Zoe gazing at the cardigan sadly. dan came and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Was she being a nuisance?" he asked, referring to Melissa. Zoe shook her head. "No, I think she was trying to help."

"And did she?

Zoe nodded, and clutched the cardigan tightly in her hands. Dan saw it and gently took it out of her hands. "Did she make this?" he asked. Zoe nodded again and looked at him.

"Maybe she isn't that bad after all." she reasoned. Dan looked over to where Melissa sat.

"Maybe." he replied, he gave her the cardigan back to her and was about to say something when he felt his communicator buzzing. Dan smiled at her and took her hand before pulling her out of the room. This could wait. Saving the world came first.

* * *

_**Review please! x**_


	7. Discussion

_**Here is the second chapter of the day because i haven't updated for a while :) Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed this story :) **_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha stood in front of the Crime Minister defiantly. They weren't scared, Stella and re-enforcements were on  
their way, but the three couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy. The Crime minister let out a small laugh when she saw Zoe. "V95!  
How delightful to see you again!" she said sarcastically approaching her menacingly.

"Leave her alone" growled Dan, stepping forward. The Crime minister let out a laugh. "Oooh, who's this? Your boyfriend?" she asked.  
"I am not her boyfriend!" cried Dan, ignoring the scoff of disbelief from Aneisha behind him.

The Crime minister raised an eyebrow. "Yet your actions say otherwise." she pointed out. "Interesting. You keep denying it, yet it is so blatantly obvious." she noted. Dan rolled his eyes. "Are we really going to discuss this now?" he asked. The Crime Minister looked up. "Why not?" she asked. Dan sighed. "It's completely irrelevant!" he pointed out.

Sighing, the Crime Minister raise an eyebrow. "On the contrary Daniel," she said, "I find it completely rele-ohh! You're the boy who rescued her aren't you?" she asked then continued, not waiting for an answer. "She shouted your name loud enough. Very sweet. If I wasn't a cold-hearted master criminal, I might've cried!" she sniffed dismissively.

Whilst she was distracted, Dan glanced over to Zoe and nodded discretely at her. She nodded back at him, then prepared herself. Dan suddenly took a gas cylinder from a nearby wall and threw it to Zoe. She used it to knock out the guards surrounding her, then threw it back to Dan who did the same. Gunshots were heard, coming from the other side of the door, along with some shouting. Dan glanced at Zoe. Stella.

The door behind them swung open revealing Stella and a group of MI9 agents. The Crime minister let out a cry of outrage and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dan sighed before walking over to Zoe and Aneisha, the latter of who was looking at them knowingly.

"What?" Dan and Zoe asked in unison. Aneisha shook her head. "You two so go out." she muttered Dan and Zoe sighed. "We do not!" exclaimed Dan. A voice was heard from down his earpiece "You so do." said Tom stubbornly. With a sigh Dan and zoe gave up.

They were never going to win.

* * *

_**Review please! x**_


	8. Old meets new

_**Sorry i haven't updated for a while, i've been writing another Mi High Fanfic, **_**'Running'**_** :)**_

_**Please have a read if you haven't already :) **_

_**I thought I'd do one with the old team in, so here it is! x**_

* * *

Dan saw them first. A group of young adults on the horizon. Easy to miss, yet there was something about them...Their familiar black clothes, the gadgets hidden in their bags, pockets, earrings, anything. They were spies, thought Dan, but whose agents? He nudged Zoe. "Who are they?" he asked causing her to shrug. "I don't know. They seem...familiar. I'll ask Frank." she turned towards her mentor who was also watching them.

Before she got chance to ask him, the girl on the left ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The two others followed; a boy with curly blonde hair, and a girl with long black hair and coffee coloured skin.

Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom looked at them suspiciously as they greeted Frank, however their suspicion soon turned into curiosity "Who are you?" Zoe asked. The dark-skinned girl on the left grinned at her. ''I'm Carrie.'' she answered before squinting at them. ''And you are?"

"Zoe" said, well, Zoe, smiling at them. Dan coughed. "Dan." he greeted them suspiciously. Zoe nudged him in the stomach and he plastered a smile on his face stepped forward. "Aneisha" she greeted cheerfully, before Tom smiled at them."Tom, the technical genius" he added. "Replaced us already Frank?" smiled the blonde. "Oscar, the all-round genius." he added with an amused look at Tom who grinned back. "What are you doing here?" Dan asked suspiciously.

Oscar shrugged. "We were just hanging out and happened to bump into you guys. We're on your side." he reassured. Dan's eyes narrowed. "Why should we believe you?" he asked earning a death glare off Zoe. She smiled politely at the other agents. "Just give us a minute." she smiled then dragged Dan away from the group.

"We can't trust them Zo, we don't know them." he reasoned. Zoe gave him a glare. "Frank trusts them, isn't that enough? At least try Dan." she said in response to his_ 'Are-you-crazy?_' look.

"I trust them." she said. Dan scoffed. "Zo, you trust everyone." he pointed out. Zoe sighed. "Look, try or say nothing, but don't make it worse." she advised, before dragging him back over to the group, who were stood in silence.

Aneisha gave them an amused look when they got there. "Glad you did that. No-one else was brave enough." she whispered to Zoe, who sighed. "Sometimes he needs a kick up the backside." she whispered back with a giggle, causing Aneisha to burst into laughter. Frank interrupted them.

"Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, Tom, this was my old team." he said with a grin. The four immediately relaxed, confident that the three were now on their side, and soon the 7 teens were chatting away. "KORPS are a problem though." reasoned Oscar. Carrie grinned. "But we're gonna kick their backsides!" Aneisha and Zoe giggled slightly, remembering their previous conversation, then Zoe turned deadly serious.

"I hope they leave me alone first." she sighed. Oscar, Carrie and Rose looked at her in concern. "Why?" asked Rose. Zoe sighed. "I was created from the mastermind's DNA." she explained. Oscar and Rose immediately stepped back.

"Frank, how do you know you can trust her?" asked Oscar narrowing his eyes at Zoe. Frank stepped forward. "Oscar, Rose, you can trust her; I would trust her with my life."

''I trust her.'' said Carrie, who had stayed put. Frank nodded in thanks to Carrie, and Rose and Oscar warily stepped forward. The spies stood in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Aneisha watched Frank call Stella, then grinned.

"Hey! Did you know Frank has a girlfriend?" she asked cheerily. Carrie grinned back, relieved to have something to talk about. "No way!" she laughed, and soon the others joined in.

"Who is it?" Oscar asked, his eyes bright. "Only the head of MI9!" muttered Tom sarcastically. The 3 older spies looked at Frank in surprise. "Is he phoning her now?" Rose asked. Aneisha squinted. "Yes I think so'' she smiled. Carrie chuckled. "How very romantic." she noted. "Love is blooming in MI High." she smiled.

Tom gave a sly grin. "We haven't even told you about Dan and Zoe yet." he pointed out, "Or, better known as Romeo and Juliet." he added. The couple both sighed in annoyance at this comment, glaring murderous daggers at Tom. If looks could kill, thought Aneisha humorously.

"Feeling the love here guys,"laughed Carrie, earning her a pair of very annoyed looks, and quite a few amused ones as well. Suddenly Oscar's spypod began buzzing. He looked at Rose and Carrie. "Dad." he explained, "We need to get back." he said apologetically to the four spies.

Frank came to join them, and Carrie grinned at him. "How's your girlfriend?" she asked. Frank blushed. "I d-don't know what you're talking about." he stammered, ignoring the knowing looks from the other spies. "Carrie..." said Oscar slowly. Carrie sighed and gave Frank a hug, closely followed by Oscar and Rose.

The seven spies shook hands, and wished each other well, before Rose, Carrie and Oscar walked away, and into the back of a black van. The four spies turned to see Frank staring accusingly at them.

"What?"asked Zoe, cocking her head to one side slightly. Frank sighed. "Did you really have to tell them about Stella?" he asked wearily. Dan chuckled. "Trust me, we've had it worse." he reassured, indicating to Zoe, then turned to Tom. "Thanks for that by the way!" he said sarcastically. Aneisha laughed, and soon the others joined in, laughing as they walked off into the sunset.

* * *

_**Please Review and favourite/follow, and thanks to everyone that has already :)**_

_**Sorry about my shameless advertising of my other fanfic :/**_

_**x Kate x**_


	9. Melissa's Letter

_**Just thought I'd try this for a change as I think she is quite an interesting character. Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story :) I am going to do a chapter that lists all the people who have regularly reviewed etc. as it will be too much to tackle in the beginning of a chapter :)**_

* * *

Friday 17th April 2013

Dear Reader,

I have been told to write a letter showing the world from my point of view by Mr McNab, and because that's what he wants, that's what I'll do. That is basically my life, following orders, or giving them out. I'm quite good at that really. Being organised is my 'thing', according to a lot of the teachers. Unfortunately, my dedication to the teachers does not make me the most popular person in the world with _some_ people. I have my friends, they have theirs. We avoid each other.

I think you represent me in a very bad light in quite a few of your so-called stories on FanFiction. Yes, I read them. And no, they do not please me. I am often represented as Public enemy number one, completely inaccurate, as is the fact that Dan goes out with Zoe. I mean, I only saw them kissing once, and they still deny the claim that they go out, so there is always hope that Dan will get a grip and stop fawning over her. It's completely ridiculous.

Basically, everything you write on here is complete nonsense. I am not evil, or completely obsessed with Dan. I mean, if Dan wasn't in the room, I'd probably be a bit...not mean, just, less friendly towards Zoe. Okay, a lot. But if Dan saw me being mean to her, he'd get very cross and probably shout a bit then BAM! There goes my chance of going out with him. So I probably wouldn't do that. Though I admit the option has looked very tempting in the past, especially when I saw them kissing in the rain.

I bet you're all sighing now, going 'Aww...' etc. It wasn't really _that_ cute. I see everything, wherever it happens. Including that. I noticed them leave. Zoe looked like she was crying, but maybe it was the rain. She rushed off, then Dan went after her. Tom went to follow, but Aneisha stopped him and shook her head.

I slipped discretely out, unnoticed, and followed then into the maze of corridors. I nearly careened right into Mr Flatley in my haste to find them. I know, 'Stalker Alert!', but I wanted to find out. Mr Flatley said he saw them in the balcony, near the Drama department, then hurried off, muttering something about 'Romeo and Juliette'? Maybe I misheard.

When I found them, they were thoroughly soaked. Not that they'd have noticed. They were gazing into each other's eyes, so I don't think it mattered that I hadn't bothered to hide. They wouldn't have noticed me. She said something quietly, something about some 'master'? Then he leaned in and kissed her, the rain pattering down on them.

I left then. No matter how much I disliked them as a couple, I figured it was one of them private moments you probably didn't want to interrupt. See? I'm not totally unreasonable. Plus, they'd probably kill me if they caught me spying on them.

So, what we've concluded:

I am unfairly represented in your 'stories'.

I am a better match for Dan than Zoe.

Kissing in the rain is _not_ cute.

I am good at writing letters.

Well, I think that's it. Phew, my hand hurts now. I better hand this in to Mr McN- oh dear. I forgot I had to hand this in to Mr McNab. He'll read everything! Even the kiss! As much as i don't approve of Dan and Zoe as a couple, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Time to start again then...

Melissa

x

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Any thing I/Melissa said is not to be taken seriously, it's just how I thought Melissa might view the world.**_

_**x Kate x**_


	10. Sleepover

_**Hello again!**_

_**Slightly shorter chapter today, but i felt like i needed to upload :)**_

_**I decided to try and update both of my stories at least once a week, as i feel this was the least i could do when people update daily. I admire your dedication, and wish i could update that quickly.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed this story. Big thanks to you all!**_

_**x Kate x**_

* * *

Zoe lay in the sleeping bag and snuggled down in it contentedly Aneisha had invited her for a sleepover a couple of weeks ago and she'd been looking forward to it since.

Aneisha returned from the kitchen with some drinks, and set them down on the floor. "I'm soo tired." she sighed, flopping down in her sleeping bag.

Zoe laughed. "There had been a tremendous amount of running recently.'' she smiled. Aneisha laughed, then she grinned at Zoe mischievously, and a twinkle came into her eyes. "So," she leaned forward, "You and Dan then..." Zoe groaned. "There is nothing between us!" she said, exasperatedly.

Aneisha raised an eyebrow. "So you don't fancy him?" she asked. Zoe hesitated just a moment too long. "Aha!" Aneisha cried triumphantly. "You DO fancy him!" she deducted, pointing at her.

Zoe tried half-heartedly to defend herself."No, no, no. Aneisha!" she cried, sitting up straighter. Aneisha just laughed. "Oh Romeo, wherefore thou art?" she said dramatically, laughing at Zoe's embarrassed face and carried on taunting her.

"Zoe and Dan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Zoe threw a pillow at Aneisha, but she just laughed and carried on singing.

Eventually, Aneisha stopped teasing her, and quietened down. Zoe sat back up. "Are you quite done?" she asked. Aneisha nodded. "I think so." Zoe sighed in relief and laid back down.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. Aneisha nodded for her to take it. Zoe picked up the phone and went outside. Aneisha watched her in interest when she spoke, and the way her face lit up. She could guess who it was.

"Hello? Oh, Hi! Yeah, I'm a bit busy at the moment. What? Oh, I'm at Neish's." she smiled. "Yeah. Ten tomorrow? Cool. See ya."

Aneisha grinned at her when she returned. "What?" Zoe asked, looking in suspicion at her best friend's grinning.  
"That was Dan, wasn't it?" she asked. Zoe blushed. "Possibly..." she muttered, looking at the floor. Aneisha nodded knowingly then yawned loudly.  
Zoe copied her actions, and soon both were fast asleep, dreaming dreams of spying, school, and in Zoe's case, maybe a certain blonde-haired boy...

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	11. Spying

_**Hey, so just in case you didn't know, i'm trying to update both of my stories at least once a week, so here you are!**_

* * *

Dan and Zoe walked down the beach hand-in-hand, observing the bustling world around them.

Zoe watched as the kids played in the sand and smiled at their childish innocence as they collected seaweed and shells to decorate the sand monuments, watching as they ran out to sea, then shrieked and ran away from it as it came near, laughing all the while.

A surge of happiness ran through her as she walked down the beach. Gently she squeezed Dan's hand, and he turned to smile at her, and then pointed to a small spot on the beach, sheltered by a small cliff, the sun shining down on it. 'How about there?' He asked.

Zoe smiled. 'Perfect.' she replied, and began to walk over. She took her shoes off and wriggled her toes in the sand, enjoying the way it sifted through them, before reaching in her bag and pulling out some sandwiches.

She threw one to Dan. 'Catch!' she called. He looked around quickly for the sandwich and caught it in both hands triumphantly. He came and sat down next to her and stretched out his legs in front of him.

The sun shone down on them, warming their backs as they sat and talked.

As the day went on, the sun began to set, creating strange shadows and emitting a soft glow on the now nearly empty beach. The tide began to come in, and reluctantly Zoe realised they'd have to go.

Dan stood up and held out his hand for her. Gratefully, she took it and pulled herself up. She gazed into his eyes, the red sky lighting up the beach with a soft, earthly glow. Her hands went around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist.

Leaning forward, he kissed her on her lips. She curled his hair gently between her fingers and hoped they could freeze the moment.

Eventually they both pulled back for air. She smiled at him and then let out a laugh at the state of his hair. She reached up and smoothed it down before looking back at it in approval.

They began to walk down the beach talking about anything they wanted to. At some point he put his arm around her waist. She did the same to him, and they carried on walking. As it became cooler, Zoe realised she'd left her coat at home.

Dan noticed her shivering and handed her his jacket. She took it gratefully.

Tom and Aneisha watched Dan and Zoe walk down the beach happily. 'Finally, they've got together.' said Aneisha in relief. Her and Tom had recently been to a drama workshop and had noticed the couple on their way back.

They weren't 'spying', just looking out for their friends...right? Tom watched as Dan handed her his coat and frowned.

Why did he do that?

When he asked Aneisha she sighed. 'It's called being a gentleman Tom.' she said pointedly. He frowned. 'So he'd do that to everyone?' Aneisha sighed.

'No Tom.' she said in despair. 'It's 'cause he loves Zoe.' Tom grinned. 'he LOVES her?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. Aneisha shrugged. 'I hope so, but they both definitely like each other more than friends.' she said pointing to them. Tom watched as they kissed and grinned. 'I never thought they'd kiss.' he chuckled.

Aneisha raised an eyebrow. 'Do you remember when they first kissed and we all watched? I think Frank and Stella nearly had a fit.' she laughed then turned back to the couple.

* * *

_**Review please, and thanks to everyone who already has, including guests, all the reviews are really helpful :) x**_

_**p.s. 5000 views! THANK-YOU! Big hugs to you all!**_


	12. Excuses

_**I am so so so so so so so sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**I have not updated for an atrociously long time :( Feel free to virtually shoot me for not updating my story for so long. I hang my head in shame :(**_

_**Bit of a weird chapter, but i ran out of ideas and had a serious case of writers block.**_

_**Thank-you all for reviewing! Love you all loads! xoxox**_

* * *

Leaving lessons to do missions was proving trickier and trickier. Mr Flatley was fine when it came to swallowing excuses; he swallowed the bait hook, line and sinker. But Mr McNab...a lot trickier. he no longer accepted:

1. Dentist (Zoe and Tom both used this often. He got suspicious after Zoe had her 5th dentist appointment in 2 weeks.)

2. The toilet.

3. A dead pet. (Apparently Dan had a 3 budgies, 2 cats and 5 dogs, all of which died within a month.)

4. Swimming Gala. (The school didn't even have a pool. The nearest pool was at least 20 miles away.)

The list could go on and on, and grew everyday. It got to the point where everyone but Aneisha was using the toilet excuse to get out, and even she was struggling to find plausible excuses. they knew they had to talk to Frank about it, but he'd been really distant lately, almost as if his mind was elsewhere.

Often he would gaze dreamily into space and smile slightly. All four spies tried to figure out what had him so distracted. They sat down together at lunch to sort it.

''I just don't get it.' frowned Dan, leaning back in his chair and glancing over to where Frank was, once again, staring dreamily into space. 'It's not like him.'

Zoe looked at him anxiously. 'What if he's ill?' she stressed, paling slightly. Dan took her hand. 'Relax Zo. He'll be fine. We're just making a mountain out of a molehill, that's all.'

She frowned. 'I don't see a molehill.' she replied in confusion. 'Should I?'

Aneisha chuckled and Dan smiled at the auburn-haired girl sat next to him. 'It's just a saying Zoe. It means we're making a big deal out of nothing.'

Zoe nodded in understanding. 'Funny saying.' she muttered under her breath with a grin. Dan squeezed her and and turned back to Tom, who was on his DS. Again.

Dan sighed. 'Tom!'

The boy genius nearly dropped his DS in fright.

'Umm...yeah, sorry.' he closed his DS and got out his laptop. Aneisha leaned in to get a better look at the small screen and watched with interest as Tom typed his password and brought up a window from the taskbar.

The window showed four separate images, each taking up a quarter of the page, showing the caretakers cupboard, the inside of HQ, the main corridor and the food hall.

'I've set up CCTV around the school to see what he's up to.' said Tom absent-mindedly, tapping on the keys of his laptop quickly.

Dan frowned and raised a hand. 'There's probably laws against this Tom. We're invading his privacy.' he pointed out. Tom shrugged. 'There probably is, but we need to find out what's going on.'

Aneisha sighed. 'Tom.' she said impatiently. 'It's probably nothing. It barely affects us anyway. Whenever it comes to missions, he's completely focussed. It's only off-duty he's being a complete feather-head.' she pointed out.

Tom turned to her, looking slightly annoyed. 'You don't understand!' he said in annoyance. 'I haven't had any biscuits for the past...' he begin counting off the weeks on his fingers, before holding up 5 fingers.

Zoe smiled and high-fived him excitedly, before looking at him in confusion. 'What?' she asked innocently.

Tom shook his head and turned back to Aneisha.

'5 weeks! Without biscuits!' he cried indignantly.

Aneisha shook her head and went to speak to Dan and Zoe, to find herself looking at two empty chairs.

She searched around the hall to find Zoe chasing Dan round the tables. Dan seemed to be holding Zoe's bag in his hands, and Zoe was racing after it.

Dan stuck his tongue out at Zoe and she laughed. 'Give it back!' she reached up for it, but Dan held it just out of her reach.

Suddenly, Mr McNab came up behind them.

'Oi, Dan! Give her her bag back and stop messing. We have visitors.' He snapped.

With a resigned sigh, Dan gave Zoe her bag back. She took it with a smile, and was about to follow him back to the table when she saw who the visitor was.

'Dan…' she whispered quietly, her eyes glued to the visitor. Dan turned and looked at her in concern, before staring at the visitor.

'Zoe,' he said quietly, still staring. 'Get out of here now.'

Zoe turned and ran through the hall. The Crime Minister let out a cry of rage and followed her through, gaining on her with every passing second.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	13. Excuses Part 2

**_okay, feel free to shoot me for making you wait so long for this chapter! I am so so so so so so so so sorry!_**

**_Love you all sosososo much, and thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! xoxox_**

* * *

_With a resigned sigh, Dan gave Zoe her bag back. She took it with a smile, and was about to follow him back to the table when she saw who the visitor was._

_'Dan…' she whispered quietly, her eyes glued to the visitor. Dan turned and looked at her in concern, before staring at the visitor._

_'Zoe,' he said quietly, still staring. 'Get out of here now.'_

_Zoe turned and ran through the hall. The Crime Minister let out a cry of rage and followed her through, gaining on her with every passing second._

Almost automatically, Dan stuck his foot out in front of the crime minister. She stumbled slightly, but did not cease the chase. Zoe ran through the hall, dodging this way and that.

She came to a narrow passage in between two tables and gave a groan of frustration. It was blocked by two burly KORPS henchmen. She searched around frantically for another escape route. There was nowhere to go.

Seeing no other option, Zoe leaped on a nearby table.

With a glance at Mr McNab, who was practically having a fit, she leaped onto the next one.

The crime minister looked absolutely bamboozled by Zoe's actions, when suddenly she remembered the toolkit she'd packed earlier. She took a device resembling a drinks can out of her belt, pressed a button on her watch and lobbed the can at Zoe's table.

It exploded with a jet of purple gas that was shot into the air around Zoe.

The hall was nearly empty now, onlookers had fled earlier, having better things to do, and only the team, the crime minister and Mr McNab were left in the room. Dan knew that right now, the crime minister could do what she liked.

The gas blossomed in the air and he ran forward. 'Zoe!' he cried, jumping over a nearby table. Frank put his arm out and blocked his way to Zoe.

He watched as she fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Out of nowhere, 2 KORPS agents came and shoved her hands behind her back, before picking her up and dragging her away.

Dan looked at Frank in anger. 'I've got to get her back!' he shouted, watching as the KORPS agents disappeared in a burst of gas, taking Zoe with them.

Aneisha looked at him anxiously. 'Dan, please. It's dangerous. They're gone now anyway.' she pointed out. Dan glared at Frank. 'Yeah, and whose fault is that?' Frank opened his mouth to speak, but no words were said.

Dan shook his head and headed for the door. Mr McNab snapped out of the daydream he was in and held out his arm, blocking Dan's route. Dan sighed in annoyance. 'Sir. We need her back!' he shouted.

Mr McNab shook his head. 'You want her back Daniel. There's a difference.'

'Trust me, we need her back.' Dan said firmly.

Mr McNab was about to say something but Aneisha stepped in. 'Sir,' she said quietly. 'You're fighting a losing battle.' she pointed out. Mr McNab sighed impatiently. 'Oh am I?'

Aneisha nodded, but Mr McNab ignored her and made sure Dan couldn't move.

With one final burst of strength, Dan pulled out of his teachers grip and ran into the corridor outside.

He leaned against the wall, replaying the events in his mind. This was all Frank's fault! Mr McNab didn't understand the danger she was in, but Frank most definitely did. And after all that talk about how _'They were a team,'_ and _'they would stick up for one another'_. He was lying.

Dan kicked the metal set of lockers in despair and sank to the floor. They couldn't get her back now. They had no idea where KORPS were going, and even if they did, KORPS would be long done by now.

* * *

Frank watched as Dan stormed off, the guilt already weighing him down. He knew he should have let Dan go after her, but he didn't. He was worried that, by letting him go, he would not only put the life of Dan in danger, but the lives of the rest of his team.

Eventually, Zoe would be taken, it was just a matter of time. But they couldn't lose Dan as well.

Frank started awake from his thoughts and looked around the room. Aneisha and Tom were glaring at him, so he looked at Mr McNab, who was speaking to Melissa.

'Yes, i think he's a bit upset. Can you speak to him Melissa? He needs someone sensible to talk to him.'

Aneisha pulled a face as she heard the conversation and approached Mr McNab nervously. 'Umm...sir?' she asked hesitantly. Mr McNab turned to look at her, annoyance written all over his face.

'Yes?'

'I don't think it's the best idea sending Melissa to talk to Dan.' she blurted out.

Mr McNab raised an eyebrow. 'Melissa Albright is a model student. It'll be fine.'

Suddenly a shout echoed through the corridors. 'GO AWAY!'

Tom and Aneisha glanced at each other. Well, they tried at least. Watching Melissa sprint into the room at full speed was quite entertaining, on the plus side.

Aneisha faced Mr McNab. 'Maybe we should just leave him?' she suggested, hiding a smirk.

Mr McNab gave an annoyed sigh and turned away.

* * *

Zoe wasn't quite sure how she managed to escape. it had been a jumbled mess of action, chaos and running. Lots of it.

But, to be honest, she didn't mind how she escaped. The fact was, she was free.

Glancing at the map she'd had the forethought to steal from the KORPS office, she figured she was at least 3 or 4 miles from St Hearts. She checked her route and began running.

She arrived at the gates of Saint Hearts, panting for breath. The evening sun cast a soft red glow on her beloved school and she smiled as she stepped through the gates.

* * *

_**Review please! It means loads to me :) xoxoxo**_


	14. Excuses Pt 3 (the final 'Excuses' one!)

_**I know i say this most times, but i am honestly really sorry for making you wait again! I am dreadful at updating quickly, as most of you have probably guessed by now :/ Anyhoo, enjoy! **_

_**P.s. Thanks for the reviews! Virtual cookies to you all!**_

* * *

_Zoe wasn't quite sure how she managed to escape. it had been a jumbled mess of action, chaos and running. Lots of it._

_But, to be honest, she didn't mind how she escaped. The fact was, she was free._

_Glancing at the map she'd had the forethought to steal from the KORPS office, she figured she was at least 3 or 4 miles from St Hearts. She checked her route and began running._

_She arrived at the gates of Saint Hearts, panting for breath. The evening sun cast a soft red glow on her beloved school and she smiled as she stepped through the gates._

* * *

'Dan, please!' pleaded Frank, 'Think about how you're acting. Your safety is the most important thing here.' Dan's eyes darkened, but Frank continued. 'Zoe is not worth risking your life for...'

Dan's eyes flashed dangerously. 'SHE IS TO ME!'

Frank stepped back in shock as Dan stormed off, kicking over a set of lockers as he went.

When he was out of sight, Dan leant against the wall and rested his head in his hands. He'd lost her.

The guilt weighed down on him like a dead weight, making it hard for him to function properly.

You could've saved her. The cruel, torturous voice echoing through his head. You could've saved her.

The creak of a door made him look up and he squinted in the sunlight.

Was it...no...it couldn't be...could it?

'Zoe?' he whispered quietly, standing up slowly. The figure stepped out of the light and he laughed in relief. 'oh my god, Zoe!' he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

Zoe smiled 'Nice to see you too!' she laughed.

He smiled and kissed her passionately, her hands tangling in his hair.

Eventually they both pulled back. 'i missed you.' she said quietly. Dan smiled. 'I missed you too. We need to find Frank, come on.' he urged. Zoe smiled and followed him out of the corridor and into the hall.

* * *

The creaking of a door made Frank look up, and his eyes widened in shock. his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's.

'Zoe..you...how did you?' he stuttered in shock.

Zoe laughed. 'To be honest Frank, i'm not quite sure myself. I don't remember much really.'

'ZOE!' Aneisha spotted her friend and sprinted towards her before enveloping her in a big hug. 'Where were you?! We were so worried! We would've come but Fra-'

Frank coughed, interrupting Aneisha's speech. 'Anyway...as i meant to say earlier, we must go and see Stella, I'll just go and call her and you guys just wait here.'

Aneisha sighed. 'Frank, do we really need to go and see Stella? She's all you've been talking about over the past month.'

'Fine, I'll tell her later.'

Dan grinned. 'Hot date tonight?'

'Yeah,' muttered Frank sarcastically, 'maybe i'll see you and Zoe there too.'

Tom grinned. 'Oooh, buuuurrrrn!'

Dan shot him an annoyed look.

'Dan...' said Zoe slowly, trying to keep the peace. They stood in silence for a while, when suddenly, Aneisha smiled at them all.

'So,' she said. 'We're all back together, safe and sound. Anyone fancy a curry?'

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

The four spies sat in the Indian restaurant, chatting about recent missions.

Well, Dan, Zoe and Aneisha were talking, Tom was trying to understand how the restaurant worked.

He frowned. 'So you...no..do you? That way?' Tom mumbled to himself.

Dan looked across at him. 'You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.' he grinned.

Tom glared at him then looked around again.

Dan sighed. 'Tom.' he said impatiently. 'When they call you, you go up to the buffet and get some food. After that you can go whenever you like to get seconds.' he explained.

Tom still didn't understand, but just nodded.

Now it was Zoe who was confused. 'You mean there is no limit to how much you eat?' she asked. Dan smiled at her. 'Precisely.' Him and Zoe were sat next to each other, as usual, with Tom and Aneisha opposite them.

Zoe frowned. 'I've never had curry before.' she said wistfully. 'Is it nice?' she asked.

Dan nodded 'But it can be quite spicy. Pick what Tom picks and you should be fine.' he advised.

Zoe nodded then looked at the approaching waiter who indicated for them to go up and get some food. Dan got the really spicy ones, with the exception of the tikka masala which he liked because of the colour of the sauce.

Tom and Zoe just had korma, and Aneisha tried the rogan josh.

Tom sighed. He hated curry. They sat back at the table and began to eat. Aneisha drank at least 6 cups of water, Dan 2 and to everyone's surprise, Zoe didn't need any.

'Do you want to try a spicier one?' Dan offered warily. Zoe nodded eagerly.

Sighing, he skewered a piece of chicken on his fork and held it out to her.

She looked at it suspiciously then cautiously took a bite. She chewed it slowly, then swallowed it. 'mmmmm!' she said, smiling around at them.

Aneisha frowned. 'You're not thirsty?' she asked in confusion.

Zoe shook her head. 'Should I be?' she questioned.

Dan shrugged. 'We can try you on the spiciest one.' he suggested hesitantly. Zoe smiled. 'Okay!' she replied and waited eagerly for the next taster. Dan scooped up some dark red sauce and rice on his fork before holding it out to her. She leant forward and took a mouthful.

After chewing on it for a second or two, she swallowed it quickly. 'Yummy.' she said, licking her lips. The 3 looked at her in shock and Dan shook his head in disbelief.

That girl was...impossible. Amazing. And he loved her. With all his heart.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


End file.
